A Goodbye Hurricane
by melodramatic cliches
Summary: DOLLY J; He came to say goodbye, goodbye he said, goodbye she said and off they went.


**A/N: I know I said I wasn't gonna update frequently, but I got this Dolly J idea, its really short and all, but I needed to write it all down before going back to school. Maybe I'll even do an Owanya one shot? ALSO THIS IS A ONE SHOT, THERE WILL BE NO UPDATING WHATSOEVER. I need to say that since some of you believe my one shots have other chapters, but they don't, because they are a ONE SHOT.**

* * *

><p>The young man watched as the strawberry blond walked across the stage to receive her diploma, a huge grin on her face, the young man found himself smiling as he watched her, he couldn't help, but watch her, she was so beautiful to him, the way the sun hit her face made it a pretty picture for him to gaze at.<p>

The only horrible part was, this woman was no longer his, Declan Coyne no longer dated Holly J Sinclair.

No longer was Holly J his, he had royally screwed that up months ago upon finding out about her relationship she had with Sav Bhandari, he tried his own hand at making Holly J fall back in love with him by sleeping with her - which caused only catastrophe for the two as Declan returned back to New York.

Did Declan meet any girls? Yes, he has. In fact at the moment he has a girlfriend, Tinsley. He had met her before and now he had hit it off with her. Sure Tinsley was a bit upset at the fact that Declan had to leave, but he said he had to be there for Fiona who was visibly upset she wouldn't be graduating until next year and Declan used his sister just so he could see that strawberry blond one last time.

Yes, he would see her at Yale.. But he highly doubted Holly J would talk to him while she was busy well.. Being Holly J Sinclair and also dealing with her kidney problems with Declan had glumly heard from his posh twin, Fiona.

"The class of 2011, ladies and gentleman!" Principal Archie Simpson declared into the microphone and Declan's eyes lit up as he watched Holly J smile brightly as she grabbed her cap off her head and threw it happily into the air, catching it as her best friend, Anya MacPherson reached over and gave her a warm hug.

"I wish I was up there." Fiona breathed longingly with a small pout on her lips and Declan sighed.

"That makes two of us." Declan agreed and soon he heard Fiona's phone buzz and she checked it before groaning.

"Major crisis deal with Eli right now. I need you to drop me off at his house." Fiona said urgently as she looked down at her cell phone screen and Declan groaned.

"Can't you take a cab to see him?" Declan asked, not wanting to drive his sister around Toronto at the moment, if anything he wanted a goodbye talk with Holly J.

Fiona groaned loudly and she received another buzz on her phone, her eyes only widening in fear.

"Declan! I need to get there now!" Fiona exclaimed and Declan sighed as he grabbed his car keys and placed them in Fiona's palm.

"Wait in the car for me. I need to go say goodbye." Declan said shortly and Fiona nodded as she dashed off towards the parking lot where Declan's rather expensive car awaited Fiona.

Taking a deep breath, the rich man approached the strawberry blond as she was talking animatedly with the peppy Chantay Black.

"Holly J." Declan said briefly and Holly J's eyes widened as she saw Declan before her, clad in a expensive suit and with a small smirk on his face.

"Declan.. Wow." Holly J breathed out, obviously taken by surprise that Declan Coyne was here - at her graduation of all places and no Fiona was in sight.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Anya now." Chantay said lightly as she raised her brow and took off her, her blue gown flowing slightly and soon Declan had his attention on Holly J again.

"Why are you here?" Holly J asked, cutting to the chase as she crossed her arms across her chest and Declan sighed.

"I came here to support Fi, she's pretty bummed she doesn't get to graduate with you guys. Plus.. I wanted to say goodbye." Declan said and Holly J raised her brow.

"Goodbye? Declan, we're going to the same college this fall." Holly J said confused and Declan nodded.

"I know, but we'll be busy. So I just wanted to say.. Congratulations and.. Good luck and.. Goodbye." Declan said sincerely and soon Holly J's pink lips curled into a surprising smile.

"Thanks.. All the luck to you as well." Holly J paused and slightly found herself becoming nervous as she had to utter the next words she did not want to utter. "Goodbye, Declan." Holly J finally said as she breathed out a relieved breath of air and Declan nodded.

"Goodbye, Holly.. Jeanette." Declan said teasingly as he turned on his heel, a very hard maneuver considering all he wanted to do was to grab her and kiss her, to make her his again, but he sadly couldn't.

Declan Coyne had messed things up with Holly J Sinclair badly and he was never getting her back.

Turning around slightly, looking over his shoulder, the young man looked back at the strawberry blond who had a soft smile on her lips and soon she was engulfed in a hug by Anya once more, forgetting Declan immediately.

Sighing the young rich man looked forward and started walking towards the parking lot, where he'd drive his posh twin sister to see her brutally mental case of a best friend and he'd be on his way back to New York.

Back to where he'd pretend things were okay, when they weren't.

He had been hit by the hurricane of Holly J Sinclair - and it was surely a hurricane he will never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sad and depressing, I know! But its my way of saying goodbye to Dolly J, because since Declan/Landon isn't coming back, I need something as a way of saying goodbye to Dolly J and this is it. Sorry for the shortness, but look out for a Owanya one shot I'll be writing soon as well and the new chapter for Freeing Faith. (: PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
